Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-6576310-20190201091312/@comment-2A01:CB19:8C0A:600:A449:81A4:32CD:1264-20190202202650
Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : 2A01:CB19:8C0A:600:A449:81A4:32CD:1264 a écrit : Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : 2A01:CB19:8C0A:600:5CDD:EB1D:A2A1:C60C a écrit : Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : ADN NO MI a écrit : Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : Circulez ! Il n'y aucune incohérence. Zeff : Those whit special abilities obtaned from devil fruit are hated by the sea and can't swim. Sanji : wha you dawn geezer you should've told me that sooner! Une traduction différente si tu peus me traduire stp, car je vois pas de question posé à sanji lol Ta pas une autres trad que l'on compart se que tu dit vraiment stp ahah !? Dans les tomes de Glénat, c'est pas formulé de la même manière mais le sens est le même : sur East Blue, Sanji ne savait pas que les utilisateurs de fdd sont maudits par les flots. À Thriller Bark, Oda raconte qu'en fait Sanji était au courant car il l'avait lû dans un bouquin. Et si on veut dissiper tout doute quant à la trad, faudrait demander à quelqu'un de traduire ces passages directement depuis le japonais. Après avoir trouvé ce quelqu'un, l'incohérence est confirmée. Sincerement est-ce que tu te souviens de toutes les informations que tu as lu il y a 15ans? Si je te pose une question en lien avec cette lecture, est-ce que tu t'en souviendras immédiatement ou est-ce que tu auras un temps latence? Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de cette question. Du point de vue d'Oda, il s'agit d'être cohérent avec ce qu'il a lui-même écrit. Quant aux lecteurs, ils n'ont pas tous commencé one piece en 1997. Vous êtes entrain de discuter du fait que sanji savait ou non que les utilisateurs de FDD sachent nager ou non. Apparement il aurait lu ça étant plus jeune (première de mes questions, ou est ce dit?) Ici. donc il le saurait, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sensé le savoir qu'il doit s'en rappeler à un instant donné et immédiatement 10 ans plus tard.. d'ou ma question sur les lectures (qui n'a donc aucun lien avec la lecture de one piece depuis 1997), il n'y a donc ni cohérence ni incohérence. on dirait des mecs à l'assemblé qui chipotte sur des détails qui peuvent s'expliquer de part et d'autres... El famoso "il a oublié puis il s'est souvenu de son rêve d'enfance quelques mois plus tard". Très très crédible Donc ça se passe bien après l'épisode du baratie. Ce qui correspond à ce que je dis, il l'a lu il ya longtemps, sur le coup il s'en souvent pas. Comme je le dis, qui se souvient exactement et en un instant de ce qu'il a lu il y a 10ans? Personne, Zeff le lui rappelle avant qu'il s'en souvienne, moi je le vois comme ça, vous vous préférez voir ça comme une incohérence, soit, pas la peine de s'écharper la dessus. Dans tous les cas il y aura deux camps qui ne seront pas d'accord et qui ne changeront pas d'avis, ce n'est même plus un débt, c'est du blabla d'ego. One piece n'est pas Dark souls (connait pas), hein. C'est pas aux lecteurs de combler les trous dans le lore. 'Si tenté qu'il y ai des trous à boucher. Si vous ne cherchez pas à trouver des trous à boucher la vie est bien plus cool et le manga s'apprécie bien mieux, si vous vous faites chiez et que vous êtes des maniaques de l'ordre et de truc qui ne necessite pas de justification car cela peut s'expliquer de mille manière et bien tant pis mais pas la peine de venir cracher votre venin dès que possible (je fais bien la part des choses entre les critiques construtives et la critique juste pour être negatif) , mais si vous prenez ça de manière cool et le manga comme il vient et bien osef. '